Pet
by AkiraSesshoumaruMalfoy
Summary: Kakashi is a bit possessive of Iruka. Read and review. Warnings inside


Pet

Song- Pet by A perfect circle

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song

Au, OOCness

Begin

Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window  
Go back to sleep

**Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's slim waist as the shorted, younger man watched the graveyard below the one-bedroom apartment that Kakshi used to live in alone. The sun was setting, casting an eerie orange glow on the room, causing shadows to jump and appear everywhere. Somehow, Kakashi's even breathing on his neck made Iruka tense and worry more. One day, it could be him or kakashi in one of those graves down there.**

**"Ruka honey, don't fret, I'm here" Kakashi whispered lovingly into Iruka's ear, placing feathery kisses on the exposed neck. "Come on, step away from the window and come back to sleep" by now the sun was dipped below the horizon and the only light was cvoming from the crack under the door. It was a new moon tonight.**

**Iruka allowed Kakashi to pull him away from the window and take him to the bed.**

Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come

**Kakashi was laying down on the bed, but Iruka was still sitting, head in his hands, thinking about the work he had done today and worrying for the lives of his students, who were probably in bed, not a care in the world.**

**"Lay down, Ruka" Kakashi whispered, arms snaking to pull Iruka down on to the bed, head resting on the pillow. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I won't let him hurt you" Kakashi mumbled into Iruka's ear and the latter closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Kakashi wouldn't sleep that night.**

Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

**Today there was going to be a public burial of all the elite ninja who had died fighting for Konoha. Kakashi stood at Iruka's side as they watched the even from somewhere in the middle of the forlorn crow. Kakashi, as always, was impassive. Iruka looked down cast. Kakashi watched as Iruka's dark chocolate eyes scanned the number of coffins. Somwhere amongst the noise were the sounds of other ninja marching, taking their fallen comrades to their final resting place. It made for a formorn drum beat. The futility of war.**

Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble

**Around Iruka people were talking. It was midless drivvel but some of it mattered. They, who knew barely anything of war and loss, were in the street, talking about the war that was to come. They talked as if talking of nothing. Iruka grasped Kakashi's hand tighter, comforting himself.**

**"Pay no mind, Ruka" the pet name was spoken more softly and woth more compassion than anything kakashi had ever before said. "They're just talking of nothing, just drivvel" but as they kept walking, the crowd of talkers became thicker, less organised until the sounds were drowned out by the sheer number of people.**

Head down, go to sleep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

**Kakashi pulled Iruka to lay down beside him, head on the pillow as they listened to the shinobi outside, walking, talking. It was nothing, but somehow, they sounded like they did at the funeral. To Iruka anyway.**

Pay no mind what other voices say  
They don't care about you, like I do, like I do  
Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,  
See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do.

**No matter where Iruka went, people kept on talking and talking about nothing. It hurt. The only time he found respite was when kakashi was with him, and that was scare seeing as the jounin had missions and the chuunin had school. Kotetsu, Izumo and Genma had coem to try and cheer him up. He went home and kakshi was waiting. Iruka told him of the meeting and Kakashi smiled. Iruka told him they didn't make him feel as good as Kakashi did.**

**"That's because they don't care about you like I do, 'Ruka" Kakashi smiled, his revealed eye curling up into a U shape. Iruka fell onto Kakashi's lap and snuggled into his chest. He felt so safe from the world and from the evil people in it.**

**"They don't give a fuck about you, like I do" kakashi whispered softly, kissing Iruka's head of chocolate hair.**

Just stay with me, safe and ignorant,  
Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep

**Kakashi picked Iruka up and carried him to the bed. Iruka's eyes opened and he tried to get off of the bed because he needed to get changed. kakashi slipped in beside him.**

**"Stay, Ruka, go back to sleep" he lulled Iruka back into safe dreams.**

Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come  
Count the bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

**Day after day, week after week, the deaths became more. Iruka was frantic. He didn't want Kakashi going out on any more missions. He'd die if kakashi wasn't there anymore. He was so stressed he couldn't sleep.**

**"Lay down, Ruka" he whipered, gently pulling Iruka down beside him "I won't let anything hurt us" he murmured.**

**In Iruka's dreams that night all he saw were caskets. He heard the marching of the shinobi and all he could do was count the caskets, the never ending caskets, hoping the dream would end soon.**

Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble

**Kakashi walked hand in hald with Iruka through the crowded, noisy streets for their weekly shopping. There were so many people, talking nonsensically about hideous things.**

**"Pay them no mind, Ruka" Kakashi kept on repeating, making Iruka feel safe and protected.**

Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums

**Each night Iruka closed his eyes, all he could hear was the trudging of shinobi outside his room.**

I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and all your demons

**kakshi held onto Iruka as he slept, kissing his neck and cheek every once in a while.**

**"I'll protect you, Ruka, from yourself and from everyone else"**

I'll be the one to protect you from  
A will to survive and a voice of reason

**The bodies kept piling up and it was all Iruka could see. His chidrems smiling faces were nothing in comparison to the dead look on every shinobi's face as he entered the mission room to hand in his report or walked by Iruka in the street. He clung to Kakashi. Why couldn;'t he help them? Why were they dying inside.**

**Every night before he went to sleep he voiced his concerns to Kakashi. Kakashi kissed him and said softly.**

**"I'll protect you, Ruka" then a pause "I'll be the reason you live. It's not your fault. You can't do anything. It is their job to protect Konoha. You can't do anything so stop worrying"**

**Iruka would sleep with his head buried in Kakashi's chest, hoping against all odds that every day kakashi would come back alive. **

I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and your choices son  
They're one in the same  
I must isolate you  
Isolate and save you from yourself

**Kakashi and Iruka had a good relationship. They went out on dates, the kissed and they hugged. They held hands and slept together. Kakashi would never hurt Iruka. Well he hoped he never would anyway.**

**However, he knew that he would one day hurt his precious Iruka. **

**Iruka got so scared that he was barely managing, so Kakashi quit Iruka's job for him. He kept Iruka in doors so that he would stop worrying. He knew that with Iruka around so much he would hurt him, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He had to save his Ruka, no matter what the cost.**

Swayin to the rhythm of the new world order and  
Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums

**Iruka always stood at the window and watched the people being buried. He counted the coffins and the people morning them. This was their new world order. Death.**

The boogeymen are coming  
The boogeymen are coming

**The war was approaching sooner. There were more ememies spotted outside Konoha. Kakashi was away more often, and Iruka stayed inside. He had to stay put. If he did Kakashi would come back. His silvder haired lover told him so. That didn;t stop him from hearing the news that the enemy was coming.**

Keep your head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of a war drums

**Kakashi held Iruka tightly, pulling him to the bed. Iruka laid his head down and closed his eyes. The shinobi wouldn;t stop marching.**

Stay with me  
Safe and ignorant  
Just stay with me  
Hold you and protect you from the other ones  
The evil ones  
Don't love you son,  
Go back to sleep

**Kakashi walked through the apartment door and hugged Iruka close.**

**"I'll protect you from them" Kakashi whispered, sitting on the couch next to Iruka, the brunette pulled into his lap. "You'll be safe with me. No one will hurt you. The evil people don't love you. Only I do and I'll protect you from them and their evil untruths" Kakashi picked his Ruka up and settled him down on the bed. He kissed the tan forehead that was slowly becoming more pale. "Sleep, Ruka" and Iruka closed his eyes and obeyed.**

**Because no one cared about him like Kakashi did.**


End file.
